The Angel of Darkness
by Chichi4mangaHero
Summary: As ciel and his demon butler continue their lives, a new threat shows up, will ciel and his trusted butler be able to force the balance of nature to survive or will darkness take over ?


**The Angel of Darkness - Chapter 1  
><strong>

Hi everybody :D This is a new story I've just come up with but wanted to write for a while now, I'm terribly sorry for not updating my other ones . school work and stuff, I'll try do get a new chapter out soon for them promise ;3

Sebastian; "Do ignore her"

Me; "what? Hey!"

Sebastian; "Do allow me, Kuroshitsuji does not belong to her, and neither do any of the characters except her oc"

Me; "Wow thanks Sebastian :D"

On with the story...

Chapter 1 Darkness shows its face

It was a normal day in the phantomhive manor, servants running around breaking stuff, a now very annoyed butler chasing after them. As birds sang their daily song outside as Ciel sat in his office, drinking a fine cup of tea, oblivious of what would soon be heading his way. You'd think that a noble house like this would be organised, peaceful and calm but not this one, with a 12 year old young man, a demon butler and 3 clumsy servants it was anything but peaceful in this house.

The raven haired butler walked through the manor about to continue his daily chores when "Sebastian!" Ciel shouted form his seat in the office. His ears perked up walking a little faster as he headed towards his masters office. He knocked lightly waiting for an answer "Come in" cial said looking at his stack of paper. "My lord what may I be of assistance of?" The butler asked as he closed the door behind him and stood straight looking at the young earl.

"I have a strange case that I may need help for..." As he spoke the words, the word strange stood out for the butler as he walked over slowly to see what the boy was reading. "It says in the report that, 2 men were murdered not too long ago, but they were murdered not to cause them any harm" the young earl stopped looking up at his butler "They were killed with care and in their sleep, also a black feather was left at both crime scenes."

The Butler thought for a moment before nodding "when do you think my lord we will see the scene, I'll make a much better judgement there than here," Ciel nodded taking out another piece of paper form under a pile "tomorrow at noon we will go as it's a Sunday many people will be at home so we have time for a thorough search" The butler nodded "May I take my leave now master?" he asked , ciel nodded waving him away and digging his face back into the stack of paperwork.

As the butler slowly closed the door behind him he thought to himself, sighing 'what troublesome case, I wander who it was now...a black feather hmm...maybe...no ..it can't be' He was too lost in thoughts to hear a loud crash but snapped out of his thoughts just after another bang could be heard, 'damn humans' he thought running to see what was going on,

"Mey-Rin!" The 2 other servants shouted as she sat on the floor hurrying to pick up the broken pieces of plates and expensive cutlery. "Oh my, what has happened now?" Sebastian asked annoyed standing just a few feet away from the red headed maid, she filched "It..Was an accident I'm terribly sorry Sebastian" she said standing up blushing. "Fine, go wash up and do the dishes, I'll clean this up you two2, he pointed at the other 2 servants Finny and Bardory "Go do your duty" The butler said with a strict voice, they all nodded hurrying off to do their task. Sebastian sighed again picking up the broken plates and throwing them out.

It turned night quickly dinner was served and everyone went to bed. "Sebastian" ciel said lying in his bed as the butler was about to put the light off "Yes master?" he asked turning around "I know you've got a hunch already to whom killed the two men haven't you?" The young earl said sitting up "My lord you are very observant, yes indeed I do but I think it is not important right now as its only a myth nothing more" The demon butler said bowing before switching of the light and stepping out the room.

As the sun shine blasted through ciel window he rolled over in annoyance, "Good morning young lord, I must remind you to get up early as we will be heading to the town after breakfast" Sebastian said opening the curtains letting all of the light flash through the room. "And also may I ask what you would like for breakfast, we sadly only have a limited amount of food prepared as bard has destroyed the kitchen...again" Ciel groaned getting up from his king sized bed "I would like scones today Sebastian" He said looking at his butler who was getting out his clothes from the wardrobe.

"Certainly my lord" The butler answered getting his master dressed and then hurrying back to the kitchen to prepare the food. As the young earl came down the stairs all the servants wished him a good morning "Good morning young master" they said in unison, ciel nodded sitting down to eat.

_Later_

"Now you watch after the manor while I'm gone, do not touch anything to do with fire, and do not try lifting anything too heavy" The butler said as he waved off the 4 servants before stepping inside the carriage with his awaiting master. "Let's go" Ciel demanded, the butler nodded waving the staff god bye as the carriage began moving towards the city.

As they arrived at the town centre there were only a few people around. "This way my lord" Sebastian said helping him of the steps of the carriage. They arrived at a house it was only small but not too bad looking "after you" The butler said showing ciel the way. They entered a room with the body of a 30 year old man with short brown hair, Sebastian stopped his master "what is it Sebastian?" he asked annoyed. Sebastian ignored him stepping closer to the man's body 'as I thought, so it's true you do exist' he thought looking at the palm of the man's hand. "I am terribly sorry master I smelt something but it's fine" Sebastian said smiling at his young master "yes, yes what is it your looking at?" ciel asked walking up beside him, he was shocked for a second before regaining his posture. "What is it Sebastian?" he asked annoyed not seeing what the butler was looking at. "Sorry my lord you cannot see this can you?" The butler asked showing his the man's hand, he shook his head examining it "It's a mark of the great Thanatos, an ancient god who guarded the gate of Hades or else known as the abyss or hell", Ciel nodded tuning to look out a nearby window, "My lord?" The demon butler asked turning around to face his master.

"So who killed these men?" Ciel asked not turning around, as the butler was about to answer a flatter of wind was heard outside and a shadow of wings flew past the window with a lightning speed , Sebastian was immediately at his lords side looking out the window and only seeing the moon, stars and a black feather which glided past, he caught it and crunched it as he grabbed ciels arm and walked out the building not bothering to listen to his masters wale's and cries to let him go.

"Let me go now, what is going on Sebastian?" the young earl cried ripping himself free of his butlers gasp as they arrived back at their awaiting coach. "Something was watching us my lord, and I think it might be after something very important now that it has spotted you and me he or she knows what to expect and how we thing which might lead to a dangerous ending that I want to avoid especially in the streets of London, I'm terribly sorry for not telling you ...please, forgive me" The butler said bowing as he held his hand out to help ciel in and up the steps.

"Tell me next time before dragging me off" ciel said in a stern voice as he took Sebastian's hand and sat down in his carriage.

They arrived at the manor soon after, seeing the manor in a relatively good state, except some broken bowls and a mirror, it was a good day. "Master it's nearly 10 o'clock would you like a snack?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the earls office, "No, I'm nearly finished writing up the last letter, go prepare my bed" ciel answered not once looking his butler in the eyes ,"certainly my lord" the butler said smiling, "And do stop smiling like that it irritates me" ciel said looking up.

"Sorry master" Sebastian said as he was about to garb the round door handle, thunder sounded around the room and a shadow could be made out from behind ciel, outside the window.

Ciel stood up knocking down the chair he was standing on as Sebastian appeared beside him in a flash and opened the curtains, to reveal...

"..."

"..."

Nothing but darkness and another flash sent Sebastian turning around seeing a young woman standing in the middle of the room, dripping wet and wearing a robe like black dress that clung to her drenched body. "My my, what an excellent demon we have here..." She spoke soft, to soft is appeared almost harsh to the butlers sensitive ears.

"So it's true you do exist, I thought it was all just a big nonsense, but here you are" Sebastian said standing in front of his master, straight too make him seem taller and dominant.

"Yes as you can see we do exist, oh I'm terribly rude my apologies young earl, my name is Mist I am an angel of darkness or an angel of death as some call us." The angles said bowing to ciel. Ciel looked confused 'an angel of darkness, what is that I've never heard about them before why has Sebastian not informed me' he thought looking the angel in the eyes to see what she might be thinking.

"We are the peaceful death bringers, we judge upon souls and decide whether or not they go to the abyss or to heaven, we are the balance of nature and decide who dies and how, without us the world would be out of balance and total panic would roam the streets" the angel said smiling as another lightning struck the flash brightened up the room and you could see black wings tucked at the back of the angels shoulders, they where big with white tips and almost intimidating as their size was now fully discovered.

"What do you want here angel" Sebastian asked growling, "nothing much, I'm not here to attack your pray be sure of that, I am simply fulfilling my task to keep this world in balance, by securing this boys future and not letting a demon like you become unfocused on his target to get the phantomhive soul" the angel of darkness said as she smiled, but of course it was a fake smile.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ciel said finally speaking up as he sat back down on his chair."You cannot but it would be sinless to fight your butler as we are evenly matched, also killing him one of the most famous demons would upset the balance of angels and demons, as angels will try to become rulers of this area and even your soul, as you are the last of the phantomhive family still alive and well, without your bloodline this city will wither and become a wreck, so I have the need to protect you without breaking your contract with this demon and keep you alive so you can keep your bloodline going for the near future."The angel answered, another lighting strike lit up the room, now you could see the eyes of the angel, one was goldy blue, and the other was half hidden by her fringe but could be spotted through her white almost silver hair, and is was a dark ruby red, it felt that if you would stare at it too long it would pierce through your eyes and right into your soul.

"What do you think Sebastian?" ciel asked turning to his trusted butler who was still glaring at the young angel, examining her in case she lied and took a turn for the worse. "My lord I think for now we can trust her, but don't fall into her sweet voice, as she might still consider killing me too keep you alive" Sebastian said as he tore away his eyes form the angel smiling at his master and nodding. The young earl nodded as he and his butler turned back to the angel of darkness she suddenly appeared much closer, just in front of the desk in fact to close for ciels liking as she leaned over the desk using her palms for support, "Then we have a deal, as long as I do not harm you, your butler or anyone you don't want me too, you let me protect you no matter what consequences, as I may require killing innocent people to for fill my task" The angel said smiling and holding out her hand to the young phantomhive.

"As you wish, but you must hide your true form and not tell anyone about you or Sebastian as this may cause trouble, and you must listen to my every command" ciel stated taking her hand, she grinned "I cannot promise you anything" she said laughing as she swung ciel over the table into her arms, Sebastian only twitched knowing what she was doing to for fill his masters contract with him.

"What are you doing!" Ciel cried trying to pull away "I am giving you my promise and trust" Mist answered as she swung her huge wings around him and kneeled down on one foot to kiss his little hand tenderly.

She got up smiling as her wings returned to their rightful place at the back of her shoulders and disappeared with a poof. "Now I am your new guardian angel" she said bowing at ciel, he stood in shock for a minute before nodding and going to sit back in his chair. "Sebastian, go take Mist to her room and show her, her new uniform, she will be the new cook and maid, and also tell the others that we have her starting tomorrow and that they shall help her for a few days" ciel said as he stamped one of the papers in front of him. "Yes, my lord" The butler answered as he led the angel out the room.

"This mansion is huge" the angel whistled walking behind Sebastian with her arms behind her back looking at the tall the paintings on the wall. "Certainly" the demon answered giving the angel a glare of hate and suspicion 'she is up to something, she better not snatch away my pray' he thought turning and continuing to lead the young angel of death to her new room.

To be continued...

Please do review and leave a comment, as I will show my appreciation with more chapters, and thank you for the people who have already reviewed my other Storys ;)


End file.
